Hit Back to Flashbacks
by jilliebear
Summary: Something triggers horrible memories for Fiona and Imogen can't seem to get her to talk about. What triggers the flashbacks? Better yet who?


A/N This is probably gonna cause a lot of mixed feelings as a fair warning. I think it's quite interesting and I'm happy to have written it. Be sure to tell me what you think. I love to hear your feedback

* * *

It happened. Just like that. It was the wrong place at the wrong time. If she was only a couple of steps away she would have been fine but of course with bad luck like hers she had to be standing in just the wrong place. She sat on the ground in shock holding where she had just been hit with tears brimming her eyes. It may have been an accident but it didn't take away the pain or the fact that it happened. Everyone else was so caught up in the moment that no one had noticed that Dallas had hit her. She sat there in shock and watched as the fight continued in slow motion and only stopped when Imogen managed to set off the confetti canon.

"Fions, I made it rain," Imogen started enthusiastically but her voice dropped the second she caught a glance of Fiona. The fighting had stopped by then and it was now quiet. Imogen gave Eli a deathly look that said "get them all out" and Eli knew exactly what the look meant.

"Alright. Everyone out. Now." Eli screamed angrily. Not a single person at the party hesitated to follow his orders. He watched everyone walk out of the loft before turning to Imogen who was now kneeling next to Fiona to find out what had happened. "What exactly happened?" Eli asked while looking around trying to piece things together.

"I think Dallas hit Fiona," Imogen said quietly refusing to believe that Fiona was hurt. Imogen tried to get Fiona to talk but she seemed to still be in shock and wasn't in the mood to answer or that maybe she didn't know how.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked concerned of the girls' well being. Fiona shook her head slowly as the tears quietly began to roll down her cheeks. Imogen looked at him quietly telling him he should check on whoever else was left standing around the loft while she comforted Fiona so he did.

"Fiona? Do you need anything?" Imogen asked still trying to persuade her to talk. Fiona simply sat there staring off into space as if no one was even with her. Imogen looked at her closely and saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes but there was something else there that she couldn't recognize. "Do you want some ice?" Imogen tried again. Fiona just nodded gently in response so Imogen got up to walk to the kitchen.

_If I have something to say, I'll converse. _

The voice she tried so hard to block out ran through her head once again.

_Where are you going? _

The first time Bobby had been aggressive with her replayed in her mind. She didn't want to and it certainly wasn't by choice but she couldn't seem to make the image go away.

_I'm sorry, let me fix it. Better?_

"Here you go," Imogen said handing Fiona an ice pack wrapped with a cloth. Fiona let out a shaky breath calming herself while trying to block out the memories from coming back again. As long as Imogen was next to her she'd be fine. At least that's what Fiona was hoping for anyway.

Imogen sat next to her quietly hoping that Fiona would snap out of the state of shock she was in so that she could find out what exactly was wrong. Imogen understood why she was hurt and confused by getting hit like that but she couldn't quite wrap her head around why she was in such an unresponsive state. Fiona held the ice pack to her cheek gently and leaned on Imogens' shoulder without saying a word.

Eli walked over a moment later and kneeled next to Imogen. "So Clare suggested that we should clean up for you guys. You know, as consolation for everything, I guess and also so you don't have to deal with it later. So long as that's okay with you guys," Eli explained.

Imogen looked at Fiona thinking that maybe she would respond but all she did was shrug her shoulders. Imogen turned back to Eli and said, "That'd be a big help, thanks."

"No problem. As soon as we're done we'll be on our way out," Eli said kindly and gave Imogen a reassuring pat on the shoulder before standing up and walking over to the few people left.

Imogen sighed audibly and leaned her head gently on Fionas' who was still resting quietly on her shoulder. "Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Imogen asked defeatedly. Fiona just shrugged her shoulders in response as if she was only had listening.

"Imogen?" Eli called from the other side of the loft. "Can you come here a minute?"

"Sure," Imogen replied hesitantly. Fiona sat up and leaned against the wall to let Imogen go find out what Eli needed. Fiona watched as she walked over to wherever Eli was.

_C'mon we'll make it quick. _

The memories started to replay in her mind again.

_Get back here! _

Fiona flinched knowing what was coming this time around. That was the one thing she hated about flashbacks, she knew exactly what was about to happen and you'd think it'd make it better but it never does. It only makes it worse. In hindsight she should've ended it right there. She shouldn't have waited until it happened again. She shouldn't have just brushed it off and played it down because really it was a huge deal that cost her so much.

_We both got carried away-_

"No," Fiona thought to herself, "you got carried away." Fiona knew now she couldn't blame herself again. She was better now but she never expected something like that to ever happen to her again. She thought she was past all of it.

"Fions, sweetie, what's wrong?" Imogen asked kneeling beside her again.

Fiona hadn't realized that she had been crying the entire time and she hadn't heard Imogen come back either.

"Flashbacks," Fiona choked out almost inaudibly.

"Of what?" Imogen asked curiously with a look of confusion etched on her face. Fiona leaned into Imogens' chest and cried into her shoulder unable to answer her. Imogen rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down while saying, "It's okay, Fiona. I'm here."

After a couple minutes Fiona had stopped crying and the loft fell into silence. "Tell me when you're ready," Imogen said gently breaking the silence.

"Where's everyone else?" Fiona asked unaware that they had left. She sat up right again and Imogen wiped away her tears gently with her thumbs.

"They're gone," Imogen stated quietly. "Do you want to go lie down?" Imogen asked a moment later when she hadn't responded. Fiona nodded her head gently in response so Imogen pushed herself off the floor and offered Fiona her hand to help her up. Fiona picked up the ice pack she had dropped before taking Imogens' hand and following her into the bedroom.

Imogen sat in the middle of the bed leaning up against the headboard and Fiona cuddled into her side and rested her head on her shoulder. As she sat down she realized how much the side of her head and cheek was hurting so she put the ice back on it once she was settled.

"Can I take a nap before I tell you about it?" Fiona asked shyly.

"Of course," Imogen whispered in response and kissed her forehead.

Fiona gave her a half smile in response before putting the ice pack on the counter before laying on her side and before she knew it she was fast asleep. While Fiona slept Imogen laid there trying to keep her mind off thinking about the possibilities of what caused Fiona to react the way she did. She laid there and stared at the ceiling with a blank face for quite some time. Imogen felt Fiona shift a little bit which caused her to snap out of her trance. She turned toward the older girl and couldn't help but smile at her sleeping girlfriend. Imogen gently pushed some hair out of Fiona's face and the smile fell from her face upon noticing the already noticeable bruise. Imogen already knew that even though it was an accident she was probably never going to be able to forgive Dallas. After all he did cause all of this.

About a half an hour later Imogen was laying there playing with Fiona's hair when her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hey sleepyhead," Imogen whispered quietly. Fiona smiled weakly in response letting silence fall over them for several minutes.

"So you know how you always I can tell you everything and I say the same thing?" Fiona asked quietly breaking the silence.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Imogen asked curious at what that had to do with what was happening.

"Well there was one thing I never told you and it's kind of a big deal. I haven't really told many people for obvious reasons but I always knew that I would tell you if you ever asked," Fiona explained.

"Asked what exactly?" Imogen questioned not really understanding what question any of this could be linked to.

"If you ever asked why I started drinking," Fiona sighed at the thought. "It's kind of linked to that."

"But you told me it was because you were lonely because you didn't have anyone," Imogen stated remembering what Fiona had told her so long ago.

"That was part of it," Fiona explained, "I didn't really know you then so I didn't want to dump all of my past issues on you. I didn't want to scare you away or anything." Fiona paused for a moment. "Anyway, something happened to me back in New York that caused all of these huge problems; my drinking, trust issues, everything."

"Alright, go on," Imogen said when she stopped talking for a minute. Imogen could tell she was getting choked up as she let out a shaky breath so she reached for Fionas' hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Have I ever mentioned Bobby at all?" Fiona asked trying to find a way to go about telling Imogen what had happened. Imogen shook her head no so Fiona continued. "Well, my mom set me up with him when I was in New York, you know before I figured things out. Anyway he's one of those perfect prince charming type of guys on the outside; rich, good looking, good connections. You'd think you found your dream guy but then things would go very wrong," Fiona paused as she tried to gather her words. At this point Imogen had a feeling where this was going but didn't say a word. "It started out small with rude and kind of controlling comments but that escalated to grabbing. I guess I brushed it off at first but I know now I should've told someone sooner. It went from that to hitting, it was only once," Fiona stopped for a moment, " and when I tried to break it off he threw me down half a flight of stairs," Fiona cringed at the memory of it all and decided that that would suffice as a basic summary of what happened all those months ago.

Imogen squeezed Fionas' hand reassuringly when she stopped talking. "Nobody deserves to be treated like that. I'm sorry you had to go through that. So, wait," Imogen stopped for a moment thinking back to what she said about flashbacks. "What you said about flashbacks earlier, did Dallas hitting you remind you of what happened?"

Fiona nodded her head and let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. "After dealing with Bobby and going through with the trial and then rehab and everything I never thought that anything like that would happen ever again. Then all of a sudden this happens and it triggers horrible flashbacks," Fiona explains quietly.

"You're okay though, right? You don't feel like drinking or anything like that?" Imogen asked even though she was dreading that the answer might be yes.

"I'm fine, Immy, just a little rattled is all. But having you here with me makes it easier. You make me feel safe," Fiona said understanding the younger girls' concern. "Is it bad?" Fiona asked referring to where Dallas had hit her.

"Should I give you a sweet lie or would you rather like the bitter truth?" Imogen asked before answering her question.

"You're referencing Griffin from that movie we watched last week, aren't you?" Fiona asked realizing it was close to something Griffin said in Men In Black 3.

"He's my favorite character ever," Imogen exclaimed.

"I know, he's mine too. Alright just give me the truth since it is better than any lie after all," Fiona said so she wouldn't be too shocked when she looked in the mirror.

"It's noticeable," Imogen stated simply.

"Somehow I feel like you still found a way to avoid the brutal truth," Fiona joked.

"I guess you can say that," Imogen giggled.

Fiona sat up on the bed before shifting to the side of the bed and getting up. She took the now melted ice pack off the counter and slowly walked towards the kitchen. Imogen rolled off the bed shortly after and followed her into the kitchen. Imogen leaned up against the counter while watching Fiona put the ice pack back in the freezer and take out a drink.

"On the bright side at least we don't have to clean up," Fiona said after taking a sip of water.

"That is definitely a bonus," Imogen said moving over to where Fiona was standing. She stood behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and rested her head on Fionas' shoulder. "Gives us more time to do other things," Imogen whispered in Fionas' ear.

"Mm, I'm guessing you have an idea already?" Fiona asked curious of what she was thinking about.

"Very much so," Imogen whispered in response.

Fiona turned around and kissed Imogens' nose gently before Imogen let go and made her way towards the couch. Before Fiona followed her she took out the bottle of ibuprofen she had in her cabinet and took one of the turquoise pills out of the bottle and swallowed it down with a sip of water. She put the bottle back in the cabinet before joining Imogen who was now sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

Imogen snuggled next to Fiona once she decided on a movie to watch. As they were watching the movie Fiona kept thinking about how it was easier to tell Imogen about Bobby than she thought it would have been and she was glad that it was off her chest. Now Imogen knew everything about her, there was nothing left to tell and that felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't help but think that maybe Imogen still has something she hadn't told her but she wasn't going to push now because that would make it seem like she didn't trust her or something and she definitely didn't want that. Fiona knew that she was thinking too much and mentally reprimanded herself for doubting anything and for even thinking of that in the first place.

After an hour of silence Imogen looked up at Fiona and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. I took an ibuprofen a little while ago which made most of the pain go away. It probably won't be that bad though," Fiona said hopeful that that would be true.

"I hope you're right," Imogen said with genuine concern.

"It'll be fine, Immy," Fiona said more of to reassure herself rather than Imogen.

"I'm sure it will be," Imogen responded before kissing Fiona gently.

"So what was that plan of yours?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Basically this," Imogen said with a smile before she kissed Fiona again but with more passion than before.

Fiona pulled away for a moment to say, "I'm liking your plan."

"I thought you would but we need one more thing," Imogen said with a smile before getting up from the couch.

"What?" Fiona asked somewhat confused. Imogen didn't respond but instead walked over to the dvd player and put a movie in. The minute it started Fiona laughed a little because she should have seen it coming. "I should've known," Fiona said as Imogen cuddled next to her again.

"Well to be fair I did mention it earlier and we both know I can''t get enough of Griffin," Imogen said referring to her favorite quirky character once again.

"That is true. Maybe we can turn this day around after all," Fiona stated in response.

"Maybe we can," Imogen smiled before giving Fiona a quick kiss before returning their attention back on the movie that had now started.


End file.
